Breathe
by cassgrl087
Summary: Rily' songfic to Michelle Branch's 'Breathe'. Very fluffy. Very cute.


**A/N: **

**This is a Rily songfic to Michelle Branch's Breathe.   
If you like 'Rily', check out _Love Bites._ **

**If your into Travis/Lily, check out _A Travis Lily Story_**

Fics in the works: 

***Another Rily sonfic, _Who Should I be?_ but it's a little more in your face and risqué. **

***A Robbie/Kim songfic _The End With You_ where Kim is abused **

*Another Rily sonfic, with a made-up song Lily sings with flashbacks from previous episodes

***A possible fic where Lily gets raped, but the idea is already used, so maybe not.**

I've been driving for an hour 

_Just talking to the rain_

            Lily walked slowly back home from the radio station. There's been tension in the air ever since she and Ray kissed. Neither of them was sure if the other felt the same. It was lightly raining, but Lily didn't accept a ride home from Robbie's mother. It was pouring now and Lily breathed in deeply. She didn't know what to do. 

_You say I've been driving you crazy_

_And it's keeping you away_

            Ray was walking home as well, but his house was only a block from the station. He ran inside once he heard thunder and ran to his bedroom. He threw himself on the bed, wondering why he hadn't just told Lily he liked her yet. She tried to break he and Veronica up at least twice.and Ray had a strong feeling that there was a definite connection when they kissed. He decided that now was as good a time as ever to tell Lily the truth.  

_So just give me one good reason _

_Tell me why I should stay _

            The phone was ringing when Lily got inside her house. She looked around and then yelled, "I'll get it!" Even though she didn't think anyone was home. 

            "Hello?" She answered breathlessly. 

            "Lily? It's Ray." He said, hoping she couldn't tell he was nervous. 

            "Oh, hey, Ray." Lily said. She suddenly became flustered. 

            "Can I, uh.meet you outside Mickey's? I have to, er.talk to you." 

            "Sure, Ray." Lily answered, smiling. It didn't even occur to her that it was pouring outside.  

            "Fifteen minutes, okay?" He asked. 

            "Yeah. I'll see you then." She replied as they hung up.

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment _

_In saying things we never meant to say _

            Ray hung up the phone a little short of breath. He was halfway there. He just had to think of what he was going to tell her. 

            Lily was in shock at her house, wondering what Ray would want. She figured that this alone time would be good for them.and maybe.just maybe she would tell him how she felt. She left, knowing that it would take her at least ten minutes to get there. 

_And I take it just a little bit _

_I hold my breath and count to ten _

            Ray left his house after fixing his hair a little. He stood outside Mickey's in the little alleyway and waited for Lily. When he saw her, he forgot everything he was going to say. Her hair was blowing in the stormy wind, her cheeks were flushed and she looked perfect. 

            Lily saw Ray from the distance as well. His hair was fixed just right and he was wearing the V-neck sweater he wore when they had their practice date. It felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

I've been waiting of a chance to let you in 

            When she got close enough, she reached her arms out and hugged him, not knowing why, but he welcomed it graciously and locked his arms around her. 

_If I just breathe _

_Let it fill the space between _

_I know everything is all right_

            It felt so good for Lily to lay her head on his shoulder and to have his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't want this moment to end. Ray didn't either. He treasured every moment of contact they had together.

_Breathe _

_Every little piece of me _

_You'll see _

_Everything is all right_

_If I just breathe_

            The pulled apart and a small smile crossed Lily's lips. She looked up at Ray expectantly. 

            "So.Ray.what did you want to talk about?" 

_Well it's all so overrated _

_In not saying how you feel _

            "Lily.I.." Ray was lost for words. He looked up into her green eyes and wondered if it was really worth saying. "I was wondering, do you think we'll always be friends?" Lily was taken back to hear something sort of deep come from Ray. "I mean if something.you know._happened_?" He clarified, clueing into the kiss they shared not to long ago.

_So you end up watching chances fade_

_And wondering what's real _

            "Ray.no matter what happens I promise that I will always be friends with you." Lily said as sincerely and as seriously as she could. And she meant it. She meant it with all her heart and soul. Ray was a guy that could be so immature one minute that you'd laugh at him and then he'd be so introspective and sweet the next that you'd want to hug him. She'd never get sick of him. Ever. 

And I give you just a little time   
I wonder if you realize 

            He smiled over at her, relieved. Now he could take that chance. "Ray? What's this about?" She asked him, slightly amused. She liked that Ray wasn't too manly to talk about his feelings. He grinned uneasily at her. He was still nervous. 

            "Lily.I think I'm in love with you." 

I've been waiting 'til I see it in your eyes 

            Lily looked up at him in bewilderment. At first Ray thought the look meant that she was totally turned off, but it was just like she had dreamed. The gentle rain, the breeze, Ray's hair.his eyes.it was all part of her wildest dream. Now, it was coming true. Her face broke into a smile and her eyes shone. 

            "Ray.I love you, too." 

_If I just breathe_

_Let it fill the space between   
I know everything is all right _

_Breathe_

_Every little piece of me _

You'll see 

_Everything is all right _

_If I just breathe _

            He turned and smiled at her as well. He brushed a piece of hair off her face and leaned in. Their lips touched; made a connection that shocked the two of them. He touched her chin and pulled her in closer to him. They both felt as if it were a dream. Once they pulled apart they stared adoringly into each other's eyes. 

            "My parents are going to wonder where I am." Lily said, looking at her watch briefly. Ray cocked his head. 

            "You really have to go?" 

            "Yeah." Lily replied, staring into his cool brown eyes, "walk me home?" She asked. He nodded and reached for her hand, their fingers intertwined. 

_So I whisper in the dark _

_Hoping you'll hear me_

_Do you hear me?_

            Lily was up in the clouds all night; all she could think about was Ray. How he looked, how he held her, how he kissed. It was insane, but sweet. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Not after the wonderful day she'd had. Ray filled her head once again with all thoughts of Ray. Little did she know, he was doing the exact same thing. 

_Everything is alright if I just breathe _

_Let me breathe_

_I've been driving for an hour _

_Just talking to the rain. _

**Review and let me know what you think about the ideas above. THANKS!**


End file.
